The present invention relates to means for accelerating the discharge of exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle or the like.
It is known that recent severe regulation on exhaust gas from motor vehicles has accompanied such a problem as an increase in fuel consumption or a decrease in engine output. Namely, due to such exhaust gas regulation, the exhaust gas discharging capacity of the engine is decreased.